Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a turn broach machine, and more particularly, to a turn broach machine capable of enhancing coupling force between a plate and segments and adjusting positions of the segments from the plate.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a crank for an engine is a single product manufactured by components such as a crack throw, a pin, and an end journal. Therefore, the crank for an engine should be machined in consideration of all of deformation due to heat, the radially assembled crank throw, deformation of a shape of the crack throw, and the like.
In order to correct run out and deflection values of the crank, a journal machining device such as a turn broach is used.
However, in a turn broach device according to the related art, at the time of adjusting segments, the entire turn broach device should be separated from an equipment, the segments should be separated from a plate, and a segment interval should be adjusted. In addition, after the segment interval is adjusted, reassembling should be performed, which is inconvenient. Further, in the case in which it is difficult to adjust the interval, a new turn broach device should be inevitably manufactured, such that a work time is increased.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.